degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona-Holly J. Friendship
The friendship between Fiona Coyne and Holly J. Sinclair is known as Folly J. (F'''iona/'H'''olly J.'). Though they strongly disliked each other in the begining, they eventually became best friends in Season 10. Friendship History Season 9 Upon transferring to Degrassi with her twin brother Declan in Season 9, the last thing Fiona has on her mind is getting to know her peers. Having lived in so many different countries throughout her childhood, she has trouble making friends, and comes across as distant and anti-social, preferring either her own company, or her brother's. Fiona does not approve of Declan's growing interest in Holly J., referring to her as the "dragon lady of Degrassi." Worried that she is losing her only friend to Holly J., Fiona does her best to drive a wedge between the two throughout their relationship. In Keep On Loving You, Declan gives Holly J. his grandmother's antique bracelet. He and Holly J. have sex for the first time, and she tells Declan she loves him. When Declan doesn't say anything in response, Holly J. confronts him at school the next day, and asks whether he actually loves her. Declan hesitates, and then says that his feelings are "not that simple." Heartbroken, Holly J. leaves him in the hallway. She finds Fiona by herself in the library, and gives her the bracelet. Fiona is shocked, and tells her that Declan must really love her to have given her the bracelet. When Holly J. asks her why Declan couldn't tell her he loved her, Fiona tells her that the only girl Declan said he loved ended up cheating on him, leaving him devastated. A relieved Holly J. goes to find Declan, and the two reconcile. Meanwhile, the Coynes are planning to move back to New York. While Declan is sad to leave Holly J. behind , Fiona is eager to see the two end their relationship. Unbeknownst to Holly J., Declan hacks her e-mail account and applies for a Manhattan internship at TVM Studios on her behalf. Holly J. gets the internship, giving herself an excuse to spend the summer in New York. Mr. and Mrs. Coyne agree to let Holly J. spend the summer with the family, a prospect Fiona does not look forward to. After the twins arrive in New York with Holly J. and Jane (whom Holly J. and Declan invited after her break-up with Spinner) in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Fiona insists on isolating herself from the other three, choosing to stay in the family's penthouse. Jealous of how much time Declan and Holly J. are spending togther, Fiona asks Declan if he and Holly J. are going to "couple out" for the duration of the summer. Declan tells her that that was the reason Holly J. was invited to stay with them, and assures his sister that she will find something to keep herself busy. The next day, Holly J. arrives at TVM Studios. She is shocked to see Fiona walk in moments later, and be offered an internship as well. Fiona condescendingly tells Holly J. that the "Coyne name opens a lot of doors," and that she was simply looking for something with which to keep herself busy. Fiona manages to sabotage Holly J. and Declan's plans that night by lying to the girls' boss about being best friends with Jane, who has become the frontwoman of a band TVM is interviewing. She suggests that Holly J. do research on the band, knowing that the amount of work will keep her from leaving the studio for her date to the opera with Declan. When Declan comes to the studio to pick Holly J. up, she sadly tells him that she has too much work to go out with him. Declan gives the extra ticket to Fiona. The next morning, Fiona aggravates Holly J. by telling her what a great time she had with Declan. She warns Holly J. that no matter how close she and Declan get, she will always come first in his life, as "boyfriends are temporary," but "brothers are forever." Holly J. leads her down the hallway, presumably to her interview with Jane's band. Holly J. ends up locking Fiona in a copy room. Upon arriving on the set of the interview, she tells her boss Kristin that she's been looking for Fiona, and can't find her. Holly J. does the interview in Fiona's place. Fiona manages to get out of the copy room, and arrives on the set of the interview after it's over. Kristin angrily fires Fiona. Devastated, Fiona phones Declan, asking him to take her home. When Declan comes, he lashes out at Holly J. for locking Fiona up, and leaves with his sister. Later, Declan meets Holly J. and Fiona downtown, and insists that the two of them try to get along for the remainder of the summer. Holly J. apologizes for what she did to Fiona, and Fiona agrees to start fresh. Fiona then suggests to throw a party to allow Holly J. to meet some of their socialite acquaintances. At the party, an intoxicated Fiona introduces Holly J. to some of Declan's ex-girlfriends. The girls tell Holly J. that it was Fiona who drove them all away, as if to keep him "all to herself." Holly J. tells Declan that Fiona's jealousy has her worried about the fate of their relationship. Declan then kisses Holly J. to prove his loyalty to her. Fiona sees them, and pulls Declan away. Holly J. tells Fiona that her jealousy is "inappropriate," and Fiona responds by kissing Declan on the lips. Realizing what she has done, Fiona fakes a fainting spell to avoid having to explain herself. Shocked, Holly J. leaves the party, telling Declan that she is done with coming second to his sister. Meanwhile, Fiona looks on contentedly. The next morning, Declan confronts Fiona about her antics, and tells her that he's phoned their mother, and that Fiona will stay with her in the Hamptons until school starts. Fiona argues that Declan is all she has, and hysterically throws her belongings on the floor, calling him inconsiderate, and telling him she hates him. Season 10 The summer draws to a close, and the Coynes decide to throw a farewell party for Holly J. While Declan and Holly J. nervously await Fiona's arrival, Declan jokingly tells her that she and Fiona will be friends in no time, which makes Holly J. laugh. Fiona later makes her entrance happily on the arm of Bobby Beckonridge, who she refers to as her boyfriend. As Holly J. leaves for Toronto, Fiona tells her that she will miss her, how much she's grown to admire her, and that she believes that the two of them could be really good friends. Holly J. is amazed at the change in Fiona. Fiona attributes her happiness to her new boyfriend, and to a good therapist. She and Holly J. hug, and Fiona waves goodbye as Holly J. heads home. Fiona's relationship with Bobby intensifies, but his behavior towards her becomes abusive. Fiona is reluctant to talk to her family about Bobby's abuse, as she is worried that no one will believe her, given her over-dramatic behavior in the past. She drunkenly video chats with Holly J. online, hinting at the possibility of there being something wrong, but does not elaborate. The two are interrupted by Anya, who has come to help Holly J. with her school presidential campaign. Declan finds out about Bobby's abuse via a photo Fiona took of a black eye he gave her, which she posted on Twitter. Declan confronts Bobby, who denies hitting her, and tells Declan that Fiona is crazy. When Fiona arrives, Declan notices that her black eye is barely visible. Fiona admits that she "enhanced" it with some eyeshadow, which causes Declan to lose his temper, as he thinks that Fiona is lying about Bobby to get attention. He later calls Holly J. to complain about his sister. Holly J. advises him to listen to Fiona, as she suspected something was wrong when she was chatting online with her. Declan talks to Fiona, who insists that she is not lying about Bobby's abuse. After she shows him bruises she received when Bobby threw her down the school's stairs, Declan is convinced. He mentions that Holly J. was concerned about her. Fiona says she misses Holly J., and after Declan leaves, she orders a plane ticket to Toronto. Holly J. is surprised to see Fiona show up at Degrassi later that day, and the girls go to The Dot to talk. Holly J. inquires about why Fiona is back, but Fiona says that she just missed the city and Degrassi, and wanted to visit. When Mrs. Coyne finally tracks her daughter down, Fiona admits why she really came to Toronto. Mrs. Coyne assures Fiona that she is going to press charges against Bobby, despite Fiona's plea not to. Mrs. Coyne is making plans to have Fiona transfer to a school in Vermont, but Fiona begs her to let her attend Degrassi, as she knows the students, and enjoys spending time with Holly J. Mrs. Coyne reluctantly agrees, as long as Fiona works hard, and has someone to keep an eye on her. When Fiona comes back to Degrassi, she tells Holly J. that she's getting a condo in the city, and begins shopping online for home accessories. Holly J., whose family has been having money problems, is jealous that Fiona can spend her money so frivolously, while she does not have enough money to put towards her SAT prep course. Before Fiona makes her purchases, she creates a new password for her account, and lets Holly J. see it, claiming that as friends, they can trust each other. Holly J. later goes on Fiona's account, and takes $2000 for her course, promising herself to pay it back. The next day, the girls go to The Dot for lunch. While on her laptop at lunch, Fiona notices that $2000 was taken from her account. When she asks Holly J. how much her course was, Holly J. admits that she took the money. Fiona is hurt, and tells Holly J. that she would have given her the money if she had asked her for it. The two meet at Fiona's locker the following day, and Holly J. apologizes for taking Fiona's money. She realizes that because they're both without many friends, they need to be able to trust each other. Fiona says that she will forgive Holly J. as long as they remain friends, and that Holly J. gives her 200 hours of her time in the form of sleepovers and help with her classes. Holly J. agrees, and the pair walk down the hallway together holding hands, feeling good about the year that lies ahead. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Fiona invites Holly J. over to her condo for a spa and relaxation day, but Holly J. is too busy with her SAT prep course and student council work. Fiona later tells her therapist how lonely she feels without anyone to keep her company. Later that day, Fiona goes downtown to do some shopping, when she spots a potbelly pig at an exotic pet store. She buys the pig, and names her Porcelina. She brings her to school the next day in her bag, but Mr. Perino is not amused, and demands Fiona take her home. That evening, Fiona's playtime with Porecelina turns into a disaster when the pig runs amok, making a mess of Fiona's condo. Holly J. stops by later, and helps Fiona clean up. Fiona offers to compensate her for her trouble by treating her to a shopping spree, but Holly J. insists that Fiona doesn't need to buy her friendship. Regardless of the "deal" the girls made at the beginning of the school year when Holly J. took money from Fiona, Holly J. tells Fiona that she sincerely enjoys spending time with her. They spend the rest of the evening cleaning up after Porcelina before taking her back to the pet store. In Try Honesty (1), at school, Holly J. is doing math with Fiona, and they talk, Fiona wants Holly J. to go shopping with her after school, but Holly J. tells her she has a job interview. She goes to the job interview after school, it's at a country hillbilly restaurant bar place. After learning that the boss's wife may be her future, she goes shopping with Fiona, and leaves the interview early, she uses her emergency credit card to shop. When they get back, Holly J. goes on Declan's Facerange page and sees the slut Tinsley all over Declan in pictures, Holly J. worries. Later on, Fiona pretends to meet Holly J. at the Dot, but fools her, and she sees Declan there. Also, in this episode she explains to Holly J. how Tinsley is the slut, and Declan probably won't cheat on her. Holly J. and Declan sit at The Dot and talk. Declan tells her how he didn't want her to go to Manhattan on the trip because he and Fiona planned for him to come visit. In Try Honesty (2), at school, Holly J. and Fiona talk about how the whole thing was a big misunderstanding, and how Declan is back and everything is okay. Chantay tells Holly J. that her and Declan are too obsessed with each other, but Holly J. and Fiona snap back at her and tell her that she doesn't have a lover so she shouldn't be talking. Later on, Holly J. re-applies for the job, and she sees Fiona. Fiona wants to be her first customer, and she tells Holly J. that she'll always be her friend, but Declan was very upset. Fiona orders all the specials, and makes Holly J. smile. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Fiona wakes up Holly J. when she comes in and notices her sleeping on the school lounge couch. Holly J. states that she forgot her combination due to lack of sleep. She's stressed because of her recent breakup with Declan and has a blemish on her face. Fiona gives her a Xeno HotSpot, to help the blemish go away. Fiona tells her, that her and Declan will be okay when they reunite for Yale, but Holly J. isn't sure if she wants to get back with him. Later they are walking in the halls talking about Declan. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Holly J. keeps her relationship with Sav a secret from Fiona. In Purple Pills (1), Fiona, Holly J., and Sav decide on a Vegas Night themed dance. Later when Fiona is at the PTA meeting she is drunk and shows them a corset and Holly J. arrives in time to present her own materials. In Purple Pills (2), Holly J. is seen taking an exam with Fiona. She later find out about Fiona's obsession with alcohol, and that she hasn't been taking prescribed medicine to help her deal with her stress. She encourages her to fight back against all the abuse, not just for her, but for others who are in the same situation. In All Falls Down (1), Fiona tells Holly J. that she is returning to New York during the winter break, she also reveals she made it through her deposition against Bobby. She gives Holly J. her corset that she wore to the PTA meeting, so Holly J. can wear it to Vegas Night. They hug and say good-bye, and Fiona is off to New York for the break. In Love Lockdown (1), Fiona returns to Degrassi and she also reminds Declan of her relationship with Sav. At a party Holly J. and Declan help Fiona get home. In Love Lockdown (2), Fiona tells Holly J. about Declan returning to New York. In When Love Takes Over, Holly J. feels awkward once she sees Adam and Fiona making out on her couch. Fiona then drunkenly calls Holly J. uptight as Holly J. is talking to Adam. In Chasing Pavements (1), Holly J. and Fiona are at school talking about various things such as rehab, Fiona's case and her break-up with Adam once Fiona sees him. Holly J. comes with Fiona to New York for her court case. Once Holly J. witnesses Fiona's rehab technique, they begin to have a conversation. After Fiona wins the case, she kisses Holly J. on the lips in which Holly J. asks why she kissed her and Fiona said it was because of her. In Chasing Pavements (2), Fiona has a dream about her and busty Holly J. being together and almost kissing. Fiona and Holly J. have a sleepover and Fiona realizes she likes Holly J. and is crying since she knows Holly J. is taken. Fiona shows up at Holly J.'s dialysis and comes out to her and Holly J. supports it. In Drop the World (1), Fiona makes fun of Holly J.'s pros and cons list about her relationship with Sav and Fiona says an "L" word needs to be under cons, Holly J. questions lesbian and Fiona says love. At The Dot when Holly J. and Sav break up, Fiona says it's tragic but doesn't mean it. In Drop the World (2), Holly J. gives Fiona a flower. Later Fiona, Holly J., and Anya are shown at Fiona's condo getting ready for the dance and Holly J. denies Fiona's help and asks for Anya's instead. At the dance Holly J. asks a random girl to dance with Fiona. Fiona is later hurt and tells Holly J. she ditched her and Holly J. says she was only trying to make it less awkward and Fiona gets mad and leaves. Holly J. then sees Fiona in a corner and tells her what she was intending to do. Fiona then says she's not into and she'll get over her in no time and they agree to have a sleepover later. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow, Fiona is disappointed that flights to the Caribbean are canceled and Holly J. invites her to an art class. Fiona is then talking to Holly J. about a model there named Charlie, who Fiona has a crush on. After Fiona talks to Charlie Holly J. calls her a naughty little minx. A few days later Fiona mentions to Holly J. that her and Charlie kissed at her condo and things went too fast for her. In LoveGame, Fiona, Holly J. and Anya all welcome each other from Spring Break until interrupted by Sav. In What's My Age Again?, Fiona and Holly J. are picking a theme for Anya's 18th birthday and they pretend as if they're kissing someone once Anya gets a call from Doctor Chris. Then Fiona calls Holly J. over to get out of a conversation with Connor DeLaurier. In Idioteque, Fiona and Holly J. are disgusted at the fact that Owen Milligan hooked up with someone at her condo. In Cry Me A River (1), Fiona is upset at the fact she won't graduate with Holly J. Holly J. advises Fiona to get with Charlie. In Cry Me A River (2), Fiona shares with Holly J. her mother's threats to ship Fiona back to New York. Fiona also shares that Charlie and her are getting closer, but that Charlie isn't calling her back. Holly J. tries to lower Fiona's expectations of Charlie, but Fiona doesn't listen and skips school in order to straighten out things with Charlie. Later Fiona returns to Degrassi, and turns to Holly J. for advice, which she gets, but not the type of advice she thought she would be getting. Holly J. tells Fiona to find herself a project to fill her time with instead of desperately seeking friends. In U Don't Know (1), Fiona and Holly J. put up a fashion fundraiser, then Fiona rushes to Holly J.'s aid when she's on the ground. Fiona is then shown with Holly J. at the hospital. Holly J. shows Fiona pictures of her family. Holly J. describes Fiona as being more of a sister to her than Heather ever was. In U Don't Know (2), Fiona comes Holly J. to The Dot to meet her biological mother Dawn. A few days later, Holly J. and Fiona are glad that the blood tests came back positive until they discover that Dawn will only give Holly J. her kidney in exchange for $20,000. In Mr. Brightside (1), Fiona and Holly J. are trying on prom dresses and Holly J. says she doesn't feel like going to prom. Fiona offers up the $20,000 needed for Dawn to give Holly J. her kidney. In Take a Bow (1), Fiona feels awkward once she sees Charlie. At school she asks Holly J. to prom but she declines. When Fiona is at her condo she ignores a call from Holly J. and is drinking and crying. In Take a Bow (2), Fiona and Holly J. get into an argument and Fiona tells Holly J. she doesn't care about her surgery. At the hospital Fiona shows up and apologizes to Holly J. and tells her since she can't go to prom they can have they're own pre-prom. They show up at Degrassi and Fiona tells Holly J., the reason why she couldn't talk to her was because she was drinking. In Underneath It All, Fiona mentions Holly J. is no longer there to help out with her mistakes. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona mentions her former crush on Holly J. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Holly J. comes back to help Fiona pack up for New York. Fiona is thrilled that she came. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Holly J. walks with Fiona to Degrassi. She states that Yale already feels like home and kneels down to her handprints on the sidewalk. Holly J. later helps Fiona out with selling some of Fiona's stuff to pay for the Frostival. Later Fiona is seen with Holly J. and Imogen Moreno, who then runs off to get cotton candy and Fiona mentions to Holly J. about their kiss on the Ferris Wheel. Holly J. calls Fiona a smooth-talking seductress. They then see Imogen with cotton candy for all three of them and smile at her. This is Holly J.'s final appearance on the series. Trivia *Both girls have gone through a financial crisis. *Both girls have kissed Declan Coyne: Holly J. when she was dating him and Fiona in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *They both worked as waitresses: Holly J. worked at the Dot and Little Miss Steaks while Fiona worked at Juwanna Juice. *Holly J. was the first girl whom Fiona had feelings for. *They spent the summer of 2008 together in New York. *Before they became best friends, they were rivals. *Fiona kissed Holly J. *Fiona was extremely clingy toward Holly J. *Holly J. had a good relationship with Fiona's mother. *Holly J. was the second person to know that Fiona was a lesbian. **The first person was Fiona's mother Laura Coyne. *Holly J. helped Fiona get through her trial against Bobby Beckonridge. *Holly J. helped get Fiona into rehab for her drinking. *Holly J. encouraged Fiona to date Charlie. *Holly J. and Fiona had many sleepovers. **Anya MacPherson was also there. *Fiona was the first person to know that Holly J. wanted to break up with Sav Bhandari. *They are both friends with Anya and Chantay Black. *They were both members of the Degrassi Student Council. *They have both been held at gunpoint. *They both were valedictorians at their graduation: Holly J. in 2011 and Fiona in 2013. *They both disliked Owen Milligan. *Fiona's mother Laura was very fond of Holly J., though she initially disliked her. Gallery follyj1.jpg follyj2.jpg Cp10.png follyj3.jpg follyj4.jpg follyj5.jpg follyj6.jpg follyj7.jpg follyj8.jpg follyj9.jpg Images21.jpg Images20.jpg Images14.jpg Images13.jpg Images12.jpg Follyj1.jpg ImagesCA0X9RLQ.jpg Images26.jpg Images25.jpg Images24.jpg Images23.jpg ImagesCAY5TPD5.jpg ImagesCAWCQCH2.jpg ImagesCASI8H6I.jpg ImagesCAQ7FMVX.jpg ImagesCAMMILTX.jpg ImagesCALOWKFC.jpg ImagesCAIJWK23.jpg ImagesCAI2YKOX.jpg ImagesCAF1G4XP.jpg ImagesCAC1Z45M.jpg ImagesCAAZK8S5.jpg ImagesCA6G00LR.jpg ImagesCA6DZTOK.jpg ImagesCA5S1X9J.jpg ImagesCA3VNJNZ.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h20m35s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h20m25s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m12s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h19m09s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h16m50s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m37s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m28s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-04-15h10m12s12.png A88b06e1c95fab3034484dc045b9f56b.png 270878c5ad6b7959ede73e359bc3c81b.png 979.jpg 3543djm.jpg 0809.jpg 9879n.jpg 9889nn.jpg 98789h.jpg 8767g.jpg 64rf.jpg Img-thing (1)).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 03 (13).jpg Degrassi-636-1310761400.jpg 04 (15).jpg 03 (15).jpg 08 (15).jpg 12 (8).jpg 05 (16).jpg 7uoiu.png 11 (12).jpg 15 (6).jpg 01 (18).jpg 10 (15).jpg Image210.jpg 44-7.jpg 45-1.jpg 87uij.png degrassi-episode-1107-25.jpg degrassi-episode-1107-24.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-07 at 9.06.03 PM.png 282932_549088138435218_960695756_n.jpg 3456.jpg ThCAQJM0N6.jpg Flowerz.jpg Vlcsnap-13808816.png Coynes.jpg Fimmy J together.jpg Hollyjfionamrp.jpg 2356.jpg 790.jpg Good fifis go bad.jpg Degrassi manhattan 12july10 01.JPG Normal 1012 (152).jpg Normal 1012 (37).jpg Normal 1012 (120).jpg Cmr06.PNG Normal 1013 (59).jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-holly-j-rvu.jpg Degrassi-10 -oct12th ss 0865.jpg Degrassi-41-Sneak.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Fiona With Three Yellow Flowers In Her Hand.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg Holly J Smiling At Fiona At The Spring Fling.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona With An Annoyed Look On Fiona's Face.jpg Anya & Holly J At Fiona's Condo With Anya Zipping Up Holly J's Dress While Holly J Looks At her Phone.jpg Vlcsnap-13802280.png Heatison 16HR.jpg Nyc5jpg.jpg Degrassi-10 -oct12th ss 0804.jpg Normal 1011 (66).jpg 46578.jpg 46yter.jpg Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-2.jpg Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-7.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0043.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0064.jpg Holly-J-at-Degrassi.jpg Tumblr m44oywUcNo1qavd70o1 500.jpg 0035e54354.jpg 00332sdfsdf.jpg 67564.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions